Catfight
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: Nami and Hancock have a catfight about.....Luffy? NamixLuffy. Hancock-lovers don't read this!
1. Round 1

**Hiii Yasaonna-Chan here =3 I'm making a differnt story right now about Hanckock and Nami. ****And no, no yuri...they're just fighting about Luffy xD**

**Contain spoiler. Read through the bad english please!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own One Piece**

* * *

"Full house"

"Aw, shit..."

"Sanji, your to good..."

"I've got the perfect pokerface"

"Well, duh, half your face is covered with your hair!"

"Did you say something, marimo!"

"You heared me, ero-cook!!"

"Relax!"

Luffy laughed. It was four years ago that Ace died and three years ago that Luffy found everyone again. Hancock has joined the crew. She's a little bitchie towards Nami and Robin. Everyone knows why but the 21-year-old-black-haired boy didn't notice a thing. Hancock is in love with Luffy and she's jealous. Everyone has changed over the years

**Luffy**: more responsibility as a captain, he's also smarter and stronger. His hair is a bit longer and tied up in a ponytail. Luffy did met Shanks again after a few years so he don't wear his hat again. He wear a black vest with black sweatbands and a metal bracelet. He has a little bit facial hair and his voice is a bit heavier. He still wears sandals and he wears a short black pants with two smiley buttons, one happy and one sad (Ace's hat buttons) He returned his hat but his name is still Mugiwara no Luffy. His crew name is still the same and his pirate flag is also the same. But....he's still always hunry....and his trademark grin is still the same

**Zoro:** Zoro fight with four swords (two in one hand) His hair is long and all brushed in one ponytail with here and there a few loose hair tufts. He's also a bit taller and still sleeps a lot. His hobby is still fighting with Sanji. He wear a white shirt and black pants.

**Nami:** Her hair is longer and in a high ponytail. She has one black line in her hair. The crewmembers still don't know why. She's still the same height and very energetic. She's better at stealing stuff. She's definitely better at fighting since a few years ago. She wear more compfy clothes then she used to.

**Usopp**: His hair is shorter and for one or other reason...his nose too...he's still great at lying and he wear a bandana. He's great at fighting and isn't scared anymore for fighting. He also has a bit facial hair

**Sanji: **He still love girl and he wear more compfy clothes than a suit. His eyebrow is straigt (straigt! Yea, straight) and his hear is longer, and tied up in a little ponytail. He doesn't smoke anymore and wear different shoes...his shoes are 9 kilo each...yea, he's stronger. Ah, he's addicted to toothpicks.

**Chopper**: He's taller and stronger...He's voice is also a bit heavier. That was kinda all.

**Robin: **Her hair is very long and also in a long ponytail. She has a few new tachniques. She still the same height and still loves reading. Her clothes are still the same as it used to be.

**Franky: **Still the same

**Brook: **Still dead

**Hancock: **She's still the same but claiming Luffy more than ever and very very very bitchie against Nami and Robin.

"Ahh, I love poker..Just like the girls" said Sanji while nibbling a toothpick.

"Pfft, I bet you don't even know what really loving a girl is" said Usopp

"Hell yea I do! I bet you don't even know something about love!!" said Sanji

"Hell yea I do!! Tell me if youre so good"

"Ok! Prepare! First...." Sanji's been cut off

"Full house..." yawned Luffy

"What the heck!!" yelled Usopp

"Listen when I tell something!" Yelled Sanji while hitting Usopp with his foot. Luffy laughed

"Ne, Luffy..." Zoro took the cards and dealt them "Did you know that Hancock loves you?" Luffy looked at Zoro.

"Neeeeeh..." Everyone looked at Luffy "Wait...for real?"

"Yep" said Zoro. Everyone took their cards

"Pfft...Problematic..." said Luffy. Everyone looked at Luffy with wide eyes 'P...Problematic?' thought the crew

"Need to go for a sec, I'll be right back" said Luffy while standing up.

"Huh? Where to?" asked Chopper.

"Toilet" Luffy walked towards the door and walked through the opening. Everyone looked at him. Zoro looked at his card and turned them.

"And?" asked Franky

"Straight flush..." said Zoro

"Pfftt...He's getting better" said Brook.

"Or Zoro has to deal better the next time" said Sanji while nibbling his toothpick.

"What did you say, toothpick-sexmaniak?" said Zoro mad

"His pokerface is also better..." said Chopper while ignoring the two fighting idiots behind him.

"Yep, and he's getting smarter" said Franky

"And he's better at lying..." said Usopp while looking outside "Look"

Everyone looked outside. Luffy sits on Sunny's head.

"Since when is the toilet there?" laughed Brook

"Go ask him what's wrong" stated Sanji

"Why me!!" Yelled Zoro mad

"You started it!!" Yelled Sanji back. Everyone looked at Zoro

"Damned" Zoro walked to Sunny's head.

"Yo, captain, what's wrong?" asked Zoro. Luffy looked at Zoro and smiled a bit. Zoro went up and sat down next to Luffy.

"Nothing" said Luffy with his trade mark grin "Just thinking"

"That's rare" Luffy pouted, Zoro smiled "about what?"

"About what you said..."

"aah, about Hanc.." Zoro's been cut off

"KYAAA!!!"

Luffy and Zoro turned and looked towards the yel.

"What the heck" said both in unison. Zoro blushed a bit and Luffy blushed deeply. They watched a running-halfnaked Nami.

"Luffy! She burned mt t-shirt! Say something about it!!" Yelled Nami while pointing to a mad Hancock. Luffy jumped of Sunny and unbutton his vest. He putted it on Nami's shoulders.

"You aren't hurt right, Nami-chan?" asked Luffy

**Luffy:** Luffy calls Nami, Nami-Chan. Robin, Robin-Chan and Hancock, Hancock-san. Why? Nobody knows.

"N...No...." said Nami still mad.

"Oi, Hancock-san! Why did you do that? She could be hurt!" said Luffy

"She got a better bond with you!!" yelled Hancock. Luffy blushed a bit

"So! He's just my captain and friend!!" Yelled Nami while button the vest.

"Fight number 736..." said Chopper

"Yep...." said Usopp

"Oh, really?" said Hanckock with a devilish smile. She walked to Luffyand hugged him. Luffy blushed "If he's justed a captain and a friend, than you wouldn't mind if I kiss him"

"He?" said Nami frozen

"Wha?" said Luffy also frozen and a deep blush on his face.

"Nani?" said Everyone. Hancock went closer to Luffy. Hancock and Luffy's lips were a few inches away. Luffy could feel Hancock's breath.

"NOOOO" Yelled Nami "Don't touch him!" She pushed Hancock away. Hancock fell on the ground. Everyone looked at Nami with wide eyes. Even Robin

"No? Don't touch him?" smiled Hancock devilish

"N...Nami-Chan?" Said Luffy red. Nami looked at Luffy and noticed she was standing before him. She was imposseble red.

"She...euh...you...I" Nami couldn't find the right words. She ran away.

"Ne...Hancock..."Luffy didn't look at her nor helping her stand. Hancock looked with a small smile "How do you feel?" asked Luffy

"He?" said Hancock confused. Luffy still didn't look at her

"Are you happy?"

"Ah, well..." Hancock still didn't understand what he meant.

"I'm gonna take my vest back" Luffy walked away. Everyone looked mad at Hancock.

"Nani?" asked Hancock

"You went to far..." said Robin

"Way to far..." said Zoro

"He? But...But I'm better than that red haired slut!!" yelled Hancock. Luffy stopped and went back to Hancock. Everyone looked at Luffy. Hancock smiled a bit, she thought she won.

"First..." said Luffy looking at Hancock "She's no slut..." He went down on his knees

"And second...Her hair is orange" Hancock couldn't look at Luffy. His eyes were mad and she didn't like it. Luffy walked back towards the girl room.

"And you're not that better" said Franky "not for Luffy at least, youre better at fighting..."

"Give me three reasons why she's better than me in Luffy's eyes!" Yelled Hancock. Luffy stopped again and listened. He walked futher when he heared Zoros laugh.

"One: Punch of Love. Only Luffy's grandpa and Nami have it. If, for example, I punched him he wouldn't feel it. If someone who means a lot to him punched him, he would feel it. Nami and his grandpa." Said Zoro looking at the walking Luffy

"Two: Happiness Punch. When Luff saw you naked in bath it didn't do a thing to him. When he saw Nami naked he went knock out..." said Usopp " And yea, Luffy tells sometimes stuff about his 'adventure'. And I guess he won't lie about that"

"Three: Your 'Miro Miro no Mi'. Luffy is the only one who seems immune for the effect, which could mean that he already could be in love...." said Sanji

"And four: Nami was the first girl he ever meet on his adventure...Maybe she mean a lot to him?" said Robin while looking at Hancock

"I asked three reasons..."

"And we said four" said the four crewmembers in unison.

Luffy stood at Nami's door. He sighed and knocked.

* * *

**As you can see and read, I hate Hancock -.- sorry for the people who like HancockxLuffy, or even like Hancock, but. I. Dont. Why? She's a slut and her whole island (All girls) is in love with her. I just...hate her....Ah, I like the older crew members I love subscribe them =D Luffy sounded hot *drool* anyweed! R&R please!!!**


	2. Round 2

**Yeeey chapter 2 =D Everyone thnx for the fast reviews! ****7 in one day!! I really appreciate it!! Catfight round 2!!! Waaaaaaah I'm addicted to reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

**Containt spoilers and the language is a bit...mean**

* * *

Luffy knocked

"W..Who's there?"

"Luffy..."

No reply

"Can I come in?"

No reply. Luffy sighed

"I'm coming in"

Luffy did her door open. He saw Nami laying in bed.

"I euhm.." began Luffy a bit nervous.

"On my chair..." said Nami. Luffy looked at her chair. He saw his vest. He took his vest and pull it on and looked at Nami. His eyes widened when he heared a soft sob. He sighed and sat on Robin's bed. He lay down and looked at Nami.

"Did you know...." said Luffy. Nami didn't react "That your face is nicer to see instead of your head?"

"Do you have your vest?"

"Yep"

"Then go away"

Luffy looked at her for a few seconds and sat up. He unbutton his vest and threw it away.

"I lied, I don't have it"

"On my chair"

"It isn't there"

"Then on the floor" Luffy looked at the floor and saw his vest

"It isn't there"

"Luffy, what the heck do you want..." asked Nami through sobs

"I want you to look at me" said Luffy 'wooh...that's something Sanji would say' thought Luffy.

"Do you...." Luffy looked at Nami with a frown

"Hmm?" said Luffy

"Do you love her?" Luffy blushed a bit and layed on his back

"Why would you care?" said Luffy through a yawn. Nami turned and looked at Luffy. She sat up when she saw his devilish smirk on his face

"Hey, I was right...Your face is nicer..." she turned red

"I...I don't give a shit about you and Hancock" said Nami looking away

"Wooh...your pokerface is terrible..." said Luffy with a chuckle. She glared to him. He sat and went closer to Nami. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"Ne, Nami-chan..."

"Hmm~?"

"What's with the black tuft in your hair?"

"Mmm" she hummed a bit. He smiled "It was a...memento...So I could think about you..." She said still with her eyes closed. Luffy's eyes widened.

"R...Really?"

"Yea...and why do keep saying 'Nami-chan' and 'Robin-chan'?"

"Girls should be repected" said Luffy with a chuckle. Nami looked at him with a smile.

"But..." said Nami

"But...?"

"Don't call me like that, you sound like Sanji...that isn't good, you know...." Luffy laughed.

Nami brushed his palm with her thumb. He smiled and looked at Nami. Nami looked at Luffy and blushed a bit.

"Are you sick?" asked Luffy. Nami laughed 'Still the same idiot'

"No, I'm blushing" smiled Nami

"Really?"

"Yep"

"And....Can you blush more than this?" asked Luffy

"Eh?" said Nami confused "What do you mean?"

"Can you blush more?" asked Luffy. Nami smiled a bit

"Depends..." Luffy smiled and leaned closer to Nami. Only a few inches and they could kiss but...

"Hey, you really blush more" chuckled Luffy

"That was cheap!!! Idiot!!!" Luffy laughed and Nami was embarrased

"Gomen, really"

"Uhhuh! I don't believe you!!" Luffy smiled and leaned again closer to Nami but this time they kissed. Nami's eyes widened and closed them slowly. It was a nice and slow kiss, they quikly parted after hearing:

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!!!" Nami and Luffy looked into each other eyes. Nami's face turned devilish

"Jealous?" asked Nami. Luffy looked at Nami and then at Hancock. Hancock didn't say something. "Well, it's kinda logical..." said Nami

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT!!!" yelled Hancock.

"Well, after hearing story's about you I heard you don't kiss that many people..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY RED HAIRED SLUT!!!!" Nami went of the bed and walked towards Hancock

"No, sorry I was wrong...You kissed many....Girls...." said Nami with a smirk. Hancock rage grew.

"I PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!!!!" yelled Hancock

"BRING IT ON, BITCH!!"

"YOUR MOM!!"

utterly silence

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT BELLEMERE-SAN!!!! I KILL YOU, STREET WHORE!!!"

"Ah..Bu..."

"LUFFY-SAN, DON'T INTERFERE!!"

"Ah..wa..."

"LUFFY, SHUT UP OR I PUNCH YOU"

Hancock and Nami are still fighting. Luffy just looked and couldn't take it anymore

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Luffy over the two screaming girl. They looked with widened eyes at Luffy. Every crew member stood in the door opening with wide eyes.

"Pfft...just shut your mouth..." Nami and Hancock looked mad at Luffy. Hancock walked to Luffy and took his wrist. Luffy looked at his wrist and than at Hancock

"Who do you love more! Nami or me!" asked Hancock mad

Everyone looked at Luffy

"Answer me!!"

Luffy looked with wide eyes at Hancock

"You expect me to chose like meat in a supermarket?"

"...Yea...There's only one pirate queen!!"

Utterly silence waiting for Luffy's answer

"Hancock-san...I like you..." Everyone's eyes widened. Nami's eyes were teary. Hancock had a victory grin. Nami wanted to ran away. Luffy caught Nami at her wrist.

"But...I love Nami..." said Luffy looking at Nami.

"WHAT!!! NO THAT CAN'T BE" yelled Hancock. Nami smiled happy.

"SHE PUNCH YOU!! SHE HURT YOU!!! SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU!!! SHE ONLY USE YOU FOR MAKING ME JEALOUS!!!!" Nami slapped Hancocks face.

"You fucking spoiled BITCH!!! You was the princess of a whole island and the boss, you have many friends, your strong and great at fighting....You had to claim everything ...I was the boss of the ship..." Nami chuckled "Luffy was kinda to dumb....but he's smarter now and he's the captain of the ship...Everything I have now is my maps and my friends...I don't even have money...but I'm happy....I'm very happy..." Nami looked mad at Hancock. "But you still have to claim Luffy, don't you?" Hancock looked mad at Nami and she looked at Luffy

"Yep" said Hancock while rubbing her cheek. Nami looked mad and walked to her wardrobe. She took two guns.

"Us two, outside" said Nami. Hancock grinned.

"Hancock-san...Nami-Chan...." said Luffy

"Hai, Sanji-kun~" said Nami looking at Luffy

"Euhm...I mean Nami...." said Luffy while trembling "Please don't fight....You know that I hate that!"

"Don't care" said Nami. Nami looked at Luffy "I love you with whole my heart and I'm gonna prove it to the ignorant bitch..."

Nami and Hancock walked outside. They stood on the shore and prepared.

"San"

"Ni"

"Ichi..."

"FIGHT!!"

* * *

**Well that's exiting.....cliffy? I don't know, tell me =D *evil laugh* Mhuahahahahaha**

**R&R please. Damn...I hate Hancock -.-**


	3. Final round!

**Tada!! Thanx for waiting!! This is the last chapter btw! Hope you'll like it!! R&R please!!**

…………………………………………

Nami and Hancock stood on the shore. Every crew member looked at them except for Luffy who slammed his head against the railing several times. Nami looked at Hancock and Hancock at Nami. No one talked and no one moved. Luffy looked up and brushed his head. Nami moved her foot and Hancock took a step back.

'She fights with her hands…Mero Mero no mi…' thought Nami while inspecting Hancock. Nami grinned

'She fights with weapons…' thought Hancock. Hancock grinned.

"You know that this is your fault, don't cha?" whispered Sanji to Luffy. Luffy slammed his head again against the railing. Sanji grinned

"When are they gonna start?" asked Usopp bored. Franky sighed. Hancock sighed and ran with full speed to Nami. Nami shot two times in the ground, before her feet. Hancock stopped and jumped a step back.

'Shit…how did she know….' thought Nami 'She can't know that that my bullets are bombs…?'

"Are you afraid?" asked Hancock with a chuckle looking at the bullets in the ground

'Shit she knows…' thought Nami. Nami grinned

"No…I think that you are afraid…asking Usopp how my weapons work…" Nami glared at Usopp

"S…She had me hypnotized!!" protested Usopp "I couldn't do a thing!!" Nami grinned

"But there's still one thing that you don't know, old hag…"

"How did you call me!!!?"

"Old hag…You're also a pedophile actually…" said Nami.

"WHY THIS TIME!!!"

"YOUR 6 YEARS OLDER THAN LUFFY!!!"

"BRING IT ON BITCH!!!"

"I WAS ALREADY BUSY WITH WHIPING YOUR OLD ASS!!" Hancock ran mad to Nami and Nami avoided her legs. Nami shot a few times at the ground and Hancock avoided. Nami let her gun fell out her hand. Hancock grinned. Nami started. Hancock grabbed her gun and pointed it at her

"Give back!!" yelled Nami

"N…o?" said Hancock dizzy

"Psych" said Nami with a grin. Hancock fell on the ground.

"B…Bitch, having a gun made out from sea stone…" said Hancock mad. Nami smiled.

"I know, I'm evil…" Nami picked her gun and pointed at Hancock. "Give up…" said Nami. Hancock grinned.

"I'm not…You're gonna give up" Hancock stood a bit shaky "Did you know that the effect of a sea stone don't last long?"

"Course…" said Nami. Nami grinned "But that isn't the biggest problem…" Hancock looked confused.

"Wha?"

"You're gonna lose" smirked Nami. Nami ran to Hancock and Hancock to Nami. Nami pulled on Hancock's hair and Hancock on Nami's hair. Zoro's and Sanji's jaw reached the deck after seeing Nami and Hancock laying knock out on the shore…by…Luffy?

"That hurts…." said Zoro and Sanji in unison. Experience…Luffy went on his knees. Nami looked mad at him and Hancock cried

"Why di…" Nami's been cut of

"Luffy-sama!!! Why!!!"

"I don't want you to fight about me!! I belong to no one!!" said Luffy. Nami and Hancock looked at Luffy and then glared at each other. Luffy gave another smack.

"We're gonna talk about this again when I'm pirate king, kay?" asked Luffy. Nami and Hancock nodded. Luffy stood and walked to Sunny.

"Sanji!!! Hara Hetta!!" yelled Luffy

"Hai, Hai…" Sanji walked to the kitchen. Hancock and Nami still glared at each other.

-xxxxxxxxxxxx-

We're 2 months further. Hancock is Happy. Nami and Luffy are having fights every time since the day Luffy told everyone who he loved and liked and since the fight

"I told you that you couldn't!!" yelled Nami

"The only thing you do is nag!!" yelled Luffy

"But you still had to do it!!" yelled Nami "Did you already saw my room!! It's a mess!! And it's your fault!!"

"Well sorry!! But I didn't saw it!!"

"Take a better look!!" Nami dragged Luffy with her to her room and closed the door.

Hancock grinned. 'Luffy's mine…' thought Hancock happy.

"Ne, I'm actually a little curious…." said Usopp to Chopper "What exactly are they doing in her room…It's every time so quiet after a fight…."

"I don't know…." said Chopper. Franky lay on the grassy deck

"How does make-up sex feel?" asked Franky. There snapped something in Hancock's head 'What?' thought Hancock. She got mad and walked upstairs. She opened the girls door. She saw Nami sitting on her bed and Luffy cleaning the mess.

"Don't forget that spot…" said Nami while pointing in the corner

"Hai, Hai…." Said Luffy

"One time 'Hai' is enough!" said Nami mad.

"Luffy-sama…do you need any help?" asked Hancock.

"No, it's ok…" Hancock nodded and closed the door. She was relieved. She walked downstairs and walked to her sun chair next to Robin and lay down. Robin smiled and read further. Nobody….but like really nobody knew what is happening inside….

"_Take a better look!!" Nami dragged Luffy with her to her room and closed the door._

_Nami and Luffy grinned_

"_This is so wrong" chuckled Luffy. Nami smiled and kissed Luffy soft on his lips._

"_Come, I wanna sit…" said Nami. Luffy nodded and followed Nami. They sat down on the bed and started to kiss passionated. Both have their eyes closed. He slowly pushed his tongue in her mouth and she let him in. She felt a sensation all through her body. He gently played with her tongue and she played back. She gave a little moan which only Luffy could hear. Luffy invited Nami in his mouth. She played around. They slowly parted and reached for oxygen. Luffy looked at her with a grin and red cheeks. She smiled and blushed. She brushed his back and kissed his neck which made him moan. Nami's and Luffy's eyes widened. They heard someone walking upstairs. Luffy stood up and picked up some stuff. Nami looked confused. Luffy gave a wink. Hancock opened the door and she saw Luffy cleaning the room._

"_Don't forget that spot…" said Nami while pointing in the corner_

"_Hai, Hai…." Said Luffy_

"_One time 'Hai' is enough!" said Nami mad. _

"_Luffy-sama…do you need any help?" asked Hancock._

"_No, it's ok…" Hancock nodded and closed the door. Luffy and Nami sighed. Luffy walked to Nami and sat down again. Their play was going to start again. _

And nobody knew a thing after Luffy being Pirate King.

They lived happily ever after…..

……………**..**

**I hope you liked it =3 tomorrow a new story =3 I think about fma….. Would be cool =3 I love EdwardxWinry =3 R&R please, I'm addicted to Reviews ^_^**


End file.
